magifandomcom-20200222-history
Badr Arc
The Badr Arc is the first arc in the Adventure of Sinbad manga series. It focuses on Sinbad's early childhood and introduces his parents, Badr and Esra. Summary Badr of Parthevia Parthevia Empire's King announces Parthevia's victory. The citizens are elated. For their efforts in the war, everyone is given gift money. Some people are celebrating in the pub. Soldiers come to one of them, Badr, and give him a lot of money, much more than the rest was given. They say that it's because he was injured in the battle. Badr declines it but when he learns that it would make some problems, he uses it to buy drinks for everyone. Some people comment that he's weird for not accepting any reward despite losing a leg. Later, Badr is wondering if it's okay to continue like this. He gets on the ship's board when he notices his 3-years old precious son, Sinbad. As they sail, a storm catches them. Badr is helpless and begins to think that both of them will die. Sinbad confidently points the direction. Badr decides to believe in him and the two of them successfully gets out of the storm. Badr recalls that similar thing happened right after Sinbad's birth and realizes that Sinbad is not ordinary and has a power to choose the right fate. He then says that Sinbad will become a man who changes the world. The Family of Expatriates 2 years later. An enemy spy is chased after by soldiers. After being close to the end of the cliff, he has nowhere to run, so he decides to jump off to the water. Esra is calling out for her son, who runs to her and hugs her. Esra asks Sinbad to go and give Badr his lunch. He quickly makes his way to his starving father. When asked if he's going to fish more today, Badr answers positively, so Sinbad begs to let him on a boat, as he's already five. Badr doesn't permit him, so Sinbad begins to hit him, calling him "a stupid daddy", as he wants to do something for a father who lost his leg. Badr answers it's a result of his own action so Sinbad doesn't have to worry. Some people come to them, calling Badr an "expatriot" and hit him. Badr laughs and says he has no interest in war. He's beaten up to the point of losing consciousness. Sinbad is angry for Badr for not opposing them, even though he's retired soldier. Sinbad runs off and Badr notices that their boat has been broken as well. New Guest Later, during the dinner, Sinbad is still very mad and decides to collect a water, despite Badr's teasing. Esra is angry at Badr for behaving that way and worries about the future. Badr asks what should he do, so Esra says that he should clear himself from the name "expatriot" and thinks of giving the government their ship. She faints when she hears it's broken. Then, Sinbad comes back and tells Badr that there's someone he wants to show him. The next day, Darius wakes up confused. Badr explains that Sinbad saved him and if he wants to thank someone, he should thank him. Darius smiles and thanks him, saying that he owes Sinbad his life. He then begins to cry, what Sinbad comments that he's a big guy, but is softly. Then, the guest introduces himself as Darius and tells his saviors his story. Sinbad and Darius Sinbad slaps him and wonders why his head is yellow. Darius asks him if he's never been outside the village, to what Sinbad replies that it's strictly for adults. Darius tells him a little about the world and Sinbad demands more. Badr agrees to it. Esra seems concerned but Badr explains her why they should help him. For the next few days, Darius tells Sinbad a lot of stories. Darius' True Identity A few days later, Parthevia's soldiers visit Tison Village searching for an enemy spy on the run, from the Reim Empire, who turns out to be Darius. He takes Sinbad hostage, threatening to kill him. Sinbad still thinks of him as a nice person, so Darius explains that for this mission he has to mask his true self. He then orders Esra to prepare things for his escape, but she begins to beg and cry for help from the others, but is treated coldly. Badr appears and demands Darius to release Sinbad, but when his plea is not followed, he falls on the ground and deeply bows, begging him to release this boy. He also begs Darius to surrender. He explains that right now, he has nowhere to run and using an Expatriate as a hostage won't do him any good. Darius screams that he's a loyal citizen of the Reim Empire and doesn't take orders from people who easily betray their country. As he tries to hurt Sinbad, Badr quickly kills him saying that he won't forgive anyone who tries to harm his family. Soon after, Badr is taken into a custody for housing a spy. Eventually he is proven innocent, but his punishment is to be deployed to the war. Badr's Lesson and Farewell When the day of deployment comes, Badr hears his family's crying voice and villagers who want to get rid of him quickly. Sinbad tries to defend him, but is soon attacked himself. Badr protects him and shows what the war has done to his body. He asks what the war has done to them and makes them realize how deceived they are. He ends his monologue by declaring that he's sworn to risk his life for his family. He then addressed to Sinbad and tells him to fight as a man. He adds that he's counting on him to look after Esra and is taken away. A few month later, Esra and Sinbad are notified of his death, but in the coffin they get only his sword and belongings. Navigation Category:Badr Arc Category:Story Arcs Category:Adventure of Sinbad